Lost Circle: Watch Me Dance
by Kang Xiu
Summary: I'm not quite sure how to summarize this; A Nuriko story with an original poem incorporated? I can't really tell anything about the story without giving it away, all I can say is, the boy's dancing


Nuriko is almost as good as the twins to write fiction on!! More unfortunately for my best friend Taira than for me, I do not own him. So to make up for that, it's dedicated to her  
  
Lost Circle: Watch Me Dance  
  
I wore a fresh-snow white garment. It could have been for a woman or a man; just a plain tunic that went down to my knees. It meant nothing for either. Three quarter sleeves. Bright blood red embroidery around the neck. Silk. My hair was floaty around my head and my heart inside me was very peaceful. I began to dance.  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Star)  
Watch me dance!  
(Sparkle)  
Watch me twist and turn and spin and...  
(Spark!)  
Watch me smile and laugh and sing and...  
(Glitter)  
Will you listen to me call you softly?  
(Name)  
Could you smile encouragingly as I reach a hand out to you?  
(Touch)  
Can you see me?  
(Joy)  
Watch me dance!  
  
I spun around and around, lost in a strange music that came on the wind. Almost unconsciously, I began to call it Song of the Wind. I soon realized that I was dancing on snow. It took me so long to find out because my feet were not made cold by it. I also realized that in a long line there were drops... bright red droplets staining the pure snow.  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Ice)  
Watch me dance!  
(Shine)  
Watch my never-ending circle  
(Glass)  
Watch my strange 'without-you' circle  
(Smooth)  
I am nothing without you, just a lost circle  
(Pale)  
Watch me write a song for you  
(Crystal)  
No one's ever written such a song before  
(Forever)  
Can you see me?  
(Voice)  
Watch me dance!  
  
The red...it was blood. That was the only thing it could be. I wondered where it had come from. Certainly it could not have been me, in my brilliant white smock. But then who had fallen here? Someone had died here, by the amount. But who? I felt an immense sadness. I wanted to pray for the being that had met its end in this beautiful place.  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Sky)  
Watch me dance!  
(Moon)  
Watch a circlet of gold build upon itself  
(Glow)  
Watch it become a ring of gold  
(Silver)  
Watch it give itself to you, everything  
(Clear)  
Aren't I silly? I used to be that ring of gold  
(Music)  
Can you see me?  
(Glisten)  
Watch me dance!  
  
Sadness can be overwhelming, but right now my sadness was just sweet. A touch of melancholy in this wide white expanse. I thought about things that I had seen that had touched me, a girl giving everything to save a kingdom, a boy protecting his family with all he had, and a boy who wasn't anything giving up his whole self to give his sister life. They had all touched at my heart.  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Globe)  
Watch me dance!  
(Rounded)  
Watch a frozen waterfall trying to live  
(Frost)  
Watch me give a single teardrop to wake it  
(Regret)  
Will you remember a face that vanished soon after it appeared?  
(Sorrow)  
Will you remember me even when I'm gone?  
(Willow)  
Can you see me?  
(Celestial)  
Watch me dance!  
  
I didn't stop dancing as I pondered something, which although it didn't feel like it mattered in this peaceful place, still made me wonder. Why was I here? Who had let me come dancing? As I thought, I suddenly got a shock of memory. It was me! The person who had left that brilliantly frightening redness on the snow was me!  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Tear)  
Watch me dance!  
(Age)  
Watch me set my heart free to soar away  
(Opaque)  
Watch me let my spirit go away  
(Pearl)  
I wonder where it can go flying  
(Heavens)  
I wonder where my soul will go when my heart breaks  
(River)  
Can you see me?  
(Wild)  
Watch me dance!  
  
I was dead. I felt calm now. That was why I was allowed to dance? Death wasn't so bad then. I was content to spin around in lost little circles in the whiteness. I liked it. My memory and spirit would inspire my companions, and I was happy. I remembered that boy who gave his whole self so that his sister would have life. I was very happy for him, because he was free.  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Circle)  
Watch me dance!  
(Melody)  
Watch a light shine in a window   
(Tassel)  
Watch it call a traveler home  
(Satin)  
I'm going to go away forever to be free  
(Soft)  
And I will always smile for you and wonder  
(Ripple)  
Can you see me?  
(Twist)  
Watch me dance!  
  
I lay down then, in the snow, in my pretty white smock with its blood-red embroidery. I sighed and rested my cheek against the white drifts. I began to sing a little to myself, a song used to know when I was much, much younger, before anyone told me about this whole other world. A song from before I was Nuriko. A song from before I was Kourin. A song from when I was Ryuuen.  
  
Watch me dance!  
(Love)  
Watch me dance!  
(Divine)  
Watch me close my eyes to sleep  
(Pure)  
Watch me be wrapped in an incredible peace  
(Light)  
Aren't you silly? You're crying because I'm happy  
(Life)  
Don't you know that I've longed so much to be free?  
(Universe)  
Can you see me?  
(Everything)  
Watch me dance!  
(Dance)  
  
Owari desu  
  
There were several little things to notice in the parentheses parts of the song Watch Me Dance. One was Willow and Celestial (Nuriko); Life, Universe, and Everything (Douglas Adams); River and Wild (The River Wild); Voice (Tamahome song); and Music (Slight Amiboshi Reference). As to the people referred to in Nuriko's 'touching memories', you'll have to decide for yourself. (Or you could just read this and know that they were Miaka, Chueii, and Nuriko himself) 


End file.
